ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Harmourgize
Harmourgize. designed by Pdfletcher. for the series Ben 10 Omniverse: the unseen adventures. http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/BEN_10_OMNIVERSE:_THE_UNSEEN_ADVENTURES Appearance. Harmourgizes appearance is that of a humonoid suit of armour that has little to no joints. He has green eyes. His fingers and toes are sharp. His body is usually surrounded by an orange or yellow glow. His body has glowing disks and there are red slits on his wings for the absorbtion or exspulsion of the energy. He has Four pointed wings that float independantly to his body and are completly foldable, rotatable or move in any direction. Powers. *Sound manipulation. *Flight. *Armoured. *Heat resistant. *Energy blasts. *Solar and thermal energy absorbstion. *Breath in space or underwater, toxic, etc. Harmourgize's power comes from absorbing Solar energy, that's the glowing orange around his body, when he has absorbed a sufficent amount he has a number of abilities at his disposal. Flight. He can fly in practically and direction, quite acrobatically. Energy absorbtion. He can absorb Solar , and thermal/heat energy from other sources. Energy blasts. He can direct the energy, in rays, beams and flares. Sound manipulation. By channeling the heat energy through his metal body, Harmourgize can produce both startling sounds to beautiful "music". These sounds can increase in frequency until they are harmful. The "music" is so beautiful that foes have been known to stop and stare instead of fight. Regeneration. Harmourgize can regenerate any part of his body from any amount of damage, with the exception of his head. Produce light. Harmourgize can produce light to the intensity of blinding sunlight. He is durable and athletic. Complete resistance to heat. Weakness. Harmourgize needs to absorb solar or thermal energy to use his powers and abilities. If he ever drained completly his body would fall apart, leaving only his head. He is not strong. He cannot fight physically, very well. Ice is a major problem, Harmourgize has to direct his energy to melt icy bonds, draining his supply. Lightning/ electricty is a problem, if struck it causes major pain because of his metal body. If his limb is struck that limb is useless for a time. Though he can regenrate, he cannot regenerate his head, if his head is destroyed, Harmourgize is destroyed. Episode appearances. *Under the shroud of Darkness (pt 2.) *Lightning doesnt strike twice. *Night of the nearly living dead. *Though they fade. By Ben 10000. Trivia. *His name is an amagramation of the words armour, harmonize and energize. *His species live in deep space. are nearly extinct, and act as samaritans and protectors for wounded, damaged or lost space travellers. Often acting like lighthouses or guides. *They feed on solar flares. *His species are the Errante. http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/The_Errante. *His species is hated by Pirates and the such. *They are among the most graceful of species in the universe. *They have a natural Predator, which is even more rare than them. *They are incrediably fast at absorbing solar flares, but slower with other energies. *They had a home planet, but its location is known only to the Errante, and is a legend. Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Armored Aliens Category:Flight Aliens Category:Sound Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Heat Aliens Category:Energy Beings Category:Winged Aliens Category:Metal Aliens Category:Humanoid Aliens Category:Space Survivability Aliens Category:Beam Emission Aliens Category:Radiation Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Temperature-Resistant Aliens Category:Regeneration Aliens Category:Energy Absorption Aliens